Don't Over Analyze Me
by xLilMousex
Summary: This is a modern life story with the Naruto characters. It is about trust, hurt, and learning to live life again. Only Star is my character, ALL other characters are NOT mine. (Sorry, my spelling was off for my title. haha)


"Star! WAKE UP!"

I groaned hearing the loud voice ruining my comfort. I thought my alarm was a bitch for breaking me, and my bed up every morning.

"Star, I'm serious. Gonna be late."

"Hmm, I'M COMING!"

Today is senior year. The last year before I set off for college. And where I don't need Sam buying me my damn alcohol either.

I stretched, looked around my room with tired, sleepy eyes, and slowly got up to go to the bathroom. I did my business, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and did my hair. All the fun stuff a girl had to do to look good. Why do I do it? Cause I have to. Why do I have to? Cause I get paid to look good. Great choice of work right.

I walked out to see my best friend, and roommate, Hinata. Her and her family took me in when my father got rid of me at 15. I been here for 2 years now, and so far, me, and her cousin still cannot get along.

"Ready for your first day?"

"I love you. I honestly do, but it still does not make me think twice to punch you in the face, this early in the morning."

She just smiled at me. She knows I am not a morning person, and my extra-added attitude was added due to me having to go to a new school for my last year. Why you may ask? Cause my performing arts school thought my last prank went to far on the ballet class. Tight asses.

I walked back into my room, grabbed some jeans, a black tank top, and my sandals. I grabbed my school bag, and headed towards the door, seeing Hinata waiting for me.

"All set?"

I nodded.

We have been friends since my parents were together. She has always been there for me. At first she was shy, and shy people scare me. Like they are plotting something, but over time, her shyness just went away.

We walked out; I clicked open my car, and Hinata hopped in the passenger side.

"Wait!"

"Oh joy. Mr. happy pants needs a ride."

"Be nice."

Her asshole cousin knocked on my window. Without even looking at him, I rolled down my window, and asked him what he wanted.

"I need a ride."

He was panting, rushing to get to me before I left. He was a freshman in college. He somehow graduated before me. Little shit.

"You, sir, are about 5 blocks in the other direction the other way. You know my request."

He glared at me. He hates asking me for rides when he's late, because he knows what he has to do.

"Fine. I'll buy you a breakfast burrito tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." I gave him my fake, cheesy smile.

I unlocked the car door, and he hopped in. I looked back, and put the car in reverse, and headed my way to drop the dick off.

As usual, my car was filled with music. No one is allowed to touch when I am driving. Soon, I pulled up to the college Neji attends to. Leaf City University.

"Get out."

He glared at me, and walked out, with slamming my door, may I add.

"Are you two ever going to get along?"

"Pff. No."

She sighed, and directed me how to get to my new school. It was 6:45, and classes didn't start until 7:30, but I need to get my class schedule.

"Here we are. Leaf City High."

I glanced all around me once I got out of the car. I locked it, and appeared by Hinata's side. She smiled at me, and took me to the building. Looking around, I see cheerleaders flirting with the football team. Skaters doing what they do on the rails by the stairs. I also see the large, brown building, filled with windows, and the large double doors sitting in front of me. What a joy this will be.

As I walked through the doors, all the noise echoed off the walls. I winced. I put on my blacked, cracked looking sunglasses to send a message of 'don't talk to me.'

"You'll like it here. People are really nice."

"HEY! HINATA!"

Fuck. More loud noise. And too much by just one person. I looked in the direction of the scream and see a kid with bright blonde hair, bright sparkling blue eyes, and an outfit fit for Halloween.

"Hey Hinata. How was your break?"

She began to blush a deep red. I raised my eyebrows never seeing her like this before.

"I-It was good. H-How was yours?"

Before he can answer, he noticed me.

"Hey. I'm Naruto. Are you new?"

"No. I just looked lost to humor those that want to torture me."

I walked away. I can hear Hinata sigh at me, and at my attitude.

I walked around until I saw the sign for _Office_. I took in a deep breath, and walked on in.

"Good morning! What can I do for you today?"

"Yeah. I'm the transferred student. Star, Star Suzuki."

"WELCOME!"

I swear her smile, and pep just went over the top.

"Ms. Tsunade is expecting you. Don't worry about your first class. She already told your teacher that you were not coming."

Oh joy. A personal meeting with the damn principal already. I didn't do shit this time.

"This way."

I followed her, and walked through the doors. I saw chairs, and just helped myself. The big chair in front of me turned around. It was a woman, looks about in her mid to late 40s, with blonde hair, and sharp eyes.

"Well, they sure said you were not shy."

"Don't always believe the shit you hear. Some say those who talk about it are the reason why it smells."

"Oh you are going to be a fun one. I am Ms. Tsunade, your principal, and I have here is your record from your last school. You are quit the prankster."

"Why Im sitting here in your chair, in your school."

She didn't even look away from my damn file. I do wonder what is says though.

"What I do not understand is why it looked like you were trying to get expelled. It doesn't give any reason why you are here but it says you are an honor student. You are a good dancer they say, and as well a model. Explain this to me."

I just gave her a blank stare. Why should I explain anything to anyone? I do what I do, and people just push me away so they don't have to deal with me.

"Looks like I just got a little bored there."

"Hm. Well I think you are just going through a patch. So I'll tell you what." She finally put that damn file down, but gave me this serious 'we are gonna talk' look.

"I know you should had graduated last year, from the grades and work that you have been doing, but they wanted you to take your senior year, and hopefully grow up a bit. You will have some basic classes, and you will DO THE WORK."

Oh how my eyes rolled. Funny how she thinks I'll even lift up a pencil for these people. Like I did with the last ones. Not.

"The other three classes you will help teach under super vision of a person who is qualified to do so. You will teach dance for the cheer team, help with the photography class, and…"

She paused, and gave me the biggest smirk I have ever seen. My mind already knew, and my eyes got bigger.

Second period was the photography class I was assigned to help with. Tsunade gave me a note so I wouldn't be marked as late when I walked in. I didn't even hesitate to open the doors. Everything went quiet, and all eyes were on me. Like it was anything new.

"Ah. My new assistant. Everyone. Please welcome Star to the class. She was assigned here to help with projects, and how to properly work a photo shoot on any occasion. I am Ms. Kurenai Yuhi. Welcome."

I turned to look at everyone. Guys were drooling, girls giving me glares, same o' damn thing. I scoffed and took a seat near the desk. Ms. Pretty pants was shocked to see the class not even bother me. I guess new students here need their hand held to be seated.

"Um, Star. Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself. I think they would like to know how you became my assistant."

I groaned. Stood up and looked at everyone.

"Hi. Im Star. No need to remember, for I will not respond back to you anyways. I came from the performing arts the next city over. I was there as a dancer, and got hired as a model."

"Why the hell are you here then?"

I looked to see a kid with brown messy hair, and a smirk of 'you must suck' look added to it.

"KIBA!"

I smirked back.

"I was expelled for torturing kids with big mouths and a small thought process like you."

His smirk faded.

Kurenai cleared her throat and took the attention back from the class.

"Thank you Star for that."

I sat back down, and put my sunglasses on, and went to sleep. There was no need for me on the first day of school.

Thank God it's lunch. I took out my phone and text Hinata to where she was. She saw me, and stood up so I can sit with her. Of course she is with people.

"H-Hey Star. I l-like for you to m-meet everyone. You already know Naruto. And this is Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and…"

"Kiba."

I already knew who this guy was.

"Well, great meeting you all, and now I know who to avoid."

I turned around and waived my hand in the air.

I walked to what looked like the outside of the lunch area. Not many people were out here, so I picked a spot under the tree, and turned on my ipod and ate my lunch. It was all peace and quiet, until I remember I had the cheer team and then my last class. All I can do is whisper obscene words, and just enjoy my lunch best I can.

I was the first one on the football field and I just sat in the bleachers waiting.

"It's you, um, Star right?"

I looked up to see the pink hair girl from lunch. I just nodded, and went back to listening to my ipod. She just sat next to me, and I didn't bother with a fight. Later, the rest of the squad came.

"Whose your coach?"

The pink hair girl, Sakura I believe, was surprised I was talking to her.

"Her name is Amy. She graduated from this school, and was on cheer here herself."

I nodded.

"Goood Evening team!"

Oh Lord. She was the cheerleader type. I saw her scanning the bleachers. I knew she was looking for me. I hid behind Sakura.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"I'll help you. On one condition."

"Bitch. What do you want?"

"We go shopping to get to know one another. Tomorrow after school."

I glared at her. She is just trying to be nice, but I had my reasons.

"If Hinata comes too."

"Deal. Um Amy!"

She looked around to find Sakura.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I have a feeling I know who you are looking for. Star isn't feeling well, and said she was sorry, but wanted to give her full energy when she is better tomorrow."

She smiled and bought it. When Amy left to grab some stupid cheer box, it was my chance to leave.

"Thanks"

Sakura smiled at me, and I booked it to the school. I walked around, just seeing the school, and where what was. I was pretty impressed at the size of the school. I got lost a little until I found the gym. I wiggled on some doors, until I found a cracked one open. I peeked inside to make sure no one was around, and snuck in. It was a decent size gym. Enough for a pep rally and all. I smiled. It felt like I was back at my school. I smiled, laid down my bag on the ground, took out my speakers, and plugged in my iphone. Once I got my song, I played it. Again, I was expelled for messing with the ballet group, so that only means my form was, yes, hip hop. I was damn good at it too. I moved to the music, hitting it hard. I was angry that I had to leave, and angry that it was so easy to leave. My dancing showed it. Once the music stopped, I heard clapping.

"Who the hell-"

I turned to see the black hair kid. Sasuke I believe

"What do you want?"

"I was just here to do a little conditioning before I saw you here. Why are you here?"

"Ditching cheer. I'm the new dance coach, from what I got."

He smirked. I already don't like this asshole.

"What do you play?"

"Football, and basketball."

"Oh joy. A jock. How original."

He glared at me a bit. But before he can say a word, the bell rang for the last class of the day. I sighed.

"Where are you going?"

"Hell…"

I picked up my stuff, and walked out. I remember seeing the class at the front of the school. I headed my way there and was the first to arrive. I had to. Then I see a man with gray hair, tall, and lean, and a mask covering half his face.

"Do not tell me you are the psychology teacher?!"

He turned around. I remember seeing this perv at a shoot. He was invited by the school to analyze to make sure the other girls didn't give the attitude, and symptoms of an eating disorder, and the dumbass didn't realized I was a minor. I felt my face heat up from my anger.

"Oh. Hello again. You must me my subject."

I saw that smile through his facemask.

"Star. It's Star you asshole!"

He just walked over and handed me my paper. I already know my job. I took a seat once I was done reading it, and just waited. Moments later, people started piling into the room. I soon see Hinata, but couldn't say hi. She gave me a look of confusion, but I sent her a text earlier about this. People started to crowd me, mostly guys, and I started to act nervous. Anxious. A look of worry, and over thinking things.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she a spaz?"

"She is a spaz, and a fake!"

I hear clapping.

"Star, can you come up here please."

I gathered my things in a rush, and had my head down as I walking to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone. If you are in this class, which means you had me before. Welcome to AP Psychology. Here, is our test subject Star. She will be here all year testing you in all areas of Psychology. Now, can anyone tell me about her characteristics?"

"She is a spaz!"

"She is so fake too!"

I looked at Kakashi, and he nodded his head in shame.

"Anyone?"

That's when I noticed Sasuke. All I can do is scream in my head horrible words.

"Sasuke. What can you tell me?"

"She has anxiety issues. Most likely social. When people started calling her names, and making assumptions, that is when her breathing got heavy, and more worried. Like she was over thinking what everyone was saying."

THIS KID IS AN EGG HEAD! I could not believe what I just heard. I think my jaw dropped slightly, and he noticed cause that damn smirked appeared. Then I heard slow clapping.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha. Class, this is what the year is going to be about. I am going to give Star a sanario, what to act out, and you, the class, will have to figure out what is happening. As the year goes on, it will get harder. If she is acting depressed, what would you think?"

"That she is going to kill herself."

"Why? Cause she is sad? Why not think that she is a girl, could be that time. Or maybe she got dumped by her dream guy today, and is trying to get out of that sad slump, thinking what it ended. You see, just because you see something in a way does not mean you assume, start rumors, and make that person think something is wrong with them. Then, you will soon see her acting a way in school, making it part of your job to talk to her, and make sure your assumptions are correct before giving me a report about it. Remember, psychology can be a very tricky thing. Star, pass these out."

He handed me some paper work to give out. Agendas on the whole year of the course work and tests. Later, I sat I my corner spot at the window, and waited for Kakashi to finish his class.

"So, how was the first day of school?"

Class was over, and Hinata and I started walking to my car. I had work today, and since there was no homework for both of us, she is coming with me. She has been coming along, and even been in a few projects getting some extra spending money.

"It was hell. I miss my old school."

She looked sad. She just knows not to continue on once I bring that up. We got to my car when I heard a very annoying voice.

"Hey, Hinata. Star. Where are you guys going?"

It was the Kiba kid. He had a smile on his face, and Hinata knew to answer this kid.

"Star is g-going to work, and I'm c-coming along."

I raised my eyebrows again. She was never this nervous around me, so why them?

"Oh. The model going to work. Can I come?"

"Piss off dog shit. You are not welcome to my work."

I got in the car, and started it, hinting to Hinata to join. She gave him an apologetic look and got in.

"Will you ever be nice to someone other than my dad and I?

I didn't answer. Hinata knew everything about me. I know she is just trying for me to break my own wall, but I think that will never happen.


End file.
